Ghost Engine
Ghost Engine is a brand new engine developed by the 141 Production. It is first used in Call of Duty: Revelations and will be used for every game that will be developed by the 141 Production. The engine is still under constant update to meet the standards of the modern engines and games. The current version of this engine is 1.00, used in Call of Duty: Revelations. The engine is built from scratch by a special team of the 141 Production. The development started in 2009 and finished at the end of 2013. Development Ghost Engine is developed by the CEO of 141 Production, Sean Pierson. Unsatisfied with the current IW engine that is used by the current CoD games, he formed a team consisting of 30 experienced progammers in the company and start building the brand new engine together. It took them 2 years to create a test model for the engine, Ghost 0.01. The Ghost 0.01 test engine works great, but the features that it offers still very limited, almost the same as the current IW engine, even though the graphic is greatly different from the original IW engine. This encourage Sean to work more in developing the engine. It took them another 1 year to finish the test model of the engine, Ghost 0.02. The new test engine features had been greatly improved compared to the first one. Some key features like weapon customization and dynamic map and weather had been added into the engine, but they only improved the graphic a little bit. Happy with the result, Sean and the team continue to develop the engine for another 9 months. They successfully develop another test engine, Ghost 0.1. The engine works flawlessly on the Single-Player mode, but the features are still limited for the multi-player. Sean personally worked on the Multi-Player feature with the other 2 team member, creating an all-new multiplayer mode, Global Conquest. At the end of 2013, the first stable release, Ghost 1.0, is used for the first 141 Production's game, Call of Duty: Revelations. Sean and the rest of the development team was really happy and satisfied with the final result of their engine. But, in an interview with Sean, he says that their work is far from over, as they need to constantly update their engine. Features *Dynamic map, weather and time. *Sandbox development layer *Heavily improved graphic *Real time shader *Easily modified *Advanced character animation system *Multi-core support *Cross-Platform Multiplayer support *Offline rendering *Resource Compiler *Real-time dynamic global illumination *Eye adaptation & high dynamic range(HDR) lighting *Advanced Artificial Intelligences *Natural lighting and dynamic soft shadows *Advanced character animation Versions Testing Phase Ghost 0.01 The first test model of the Ghost Engine. Still have major bugs and glitch, also lack of features Ghost 0.02 The second test model of the Ghost Engine. Fixed most of major bugs and glitch, added some new key features. Ghost 0.1 The third and final test model of Ghost Engine. Most of major and minor bugs and glitch are terminated. Works flawlessly on Single-Player, but still having a problem with the multiplayer one. Stable Release Ghost 1.0 The first stable release of Ghost Engine. Bugs and glitches are terminated, Singleplayer and multiplayer gameplay have been greatly improved compared to Ghost 0.1 test model. A lot of new features are added, graphic is heavily improved. Ghost 2.0 The second stable release of the engine and a heavily updated version of the first version of the engine. Added some new features such as natural disasters on multiplayer, the ability to change the storyline even more, and also an improved gameplay and graphics Games Ghost 1.0 *Call of Duty: Revelations *Resident Evil 6 - Race Against Time Ghost 2.0 *Call of Duty: Redemption *Global Conquest (Multiplayer spin-off) *Need for Speed: Firewall Category:Game Engines